Touhou vs. Capcom/Yuuka Kazami
Bio Yuuka Kazami is a youkai with a love of flowers. She is called the "Flower Master of the Four Seasons." Yuuka used to live in Mugenkan, a mansion located within the Lake of Blood, on the boundary between Gensokyo and the Dream World, but now she lives in the Garden of the Sun. Movelist Skill Cards *Narrow Spark: Yuuka fires a laser from her umbrella straight ahead. Firing is slow, but it has high piercing power. *Seed clump: Yuuka fires a clump of seeds to bind the foe, the opponent caught by the flower will be dragged towards Yuuka. *Flower Shooting: Yuuka fires several flowers at her opponent. *Fantastic Spring Flowers: Yuuka creates a big flower at mid-screen that drops from the ceiling. *Sunflower launcher: Yuuka sends a sunflower to pop out of the ground and launch the opponent in the air. *Umbrella flight: Yuuka uses her umbrella to fly for a short while but is unable to block while doing so. *Flower-Rang: Yuuka tosses a flower boomerang which sits in one spot spinning for about two seconds. This will not hit until it stops moving forward though, so you can toss it through your opponent. The other fighter can still be hit or pushed into the boomerang while it's spinning though. Light starts low and ends up at about mid-level. Medium flies mid-level initially and ends up fairly high, around the top of most character's heads. When done in the air, Light flies straight across the screen, and Hard arcs diagonally down-towards. *Elegant Spin: Yuuka spins in creating small winds. The winds can reflect projectiles. Spell Cards *Double Spark: Yuuka creates a double of herself and both fire Master Sparks at 45 degree angles. *Flower Sign "Reflowering of Gensokyo”: A super version of Sunflower Launcher, Yukka creates columns of flowers that knock her opponent away from her with great force. Last Word *Fantasy "The Beauty of Nature": Yuuka sends out Elly and once she hits, Elly starts attacking with her Scythe before Yuuka creates a giant flower that fires Danmaku at the opponent. Misc. *Battle Intro: Yuuka appears with cherry blossoms floating around. She then closes her umbrella and says “Very well then. Shall we go?” *Taunt: She smells a rose. *Victory Pose: She says “You cannot harm the beauty of nature.” And opens her umbrella while cherry blossoms float. Winning Quotes I am indeed one who dabbles in flowers. Is there anything I can help you with? Aha, a flower that hasn't yet bloomed. You have enough potential to be a flower. Hehe, I like you. There are very few people who can make their own flowers bloom. If you want to know why, it's because most don't let go of the selfish intention of only making their flower finish blooming. What causes flowers to bloom is the power of the soil. So, don't forget to give back to the soil when you bloom. Vs. Self: The sunflowers are getting tired, I see. Vs. Reimu: Oh, long time no see. Still being a poor miko, I see. Vs. Marisa: Ah, you're still alive? You've grown up quite a bit. Vs. Youmu: What do you think of skunk cabbages? Oh, I'm just thinking of flowers that suit you. Vs. Reisen: What do you think of lantern plants? Oh, I'm just thinking of flowers that suit you. Vs. Cirno: What do you think of creeping saxifrages? Oh, I'm just thinking of flowers that suit you. Vs. Komachi: Don’t think I won’t forget the flower incident. Vs. Eiki: What kind of flower blooms in hell? Flowers that have committed sins, surely. Vs. Mima, Yumemi and Shinki: Well, I returned here, so I’m not surprised to see you here. Vs. Wriggle: Sorry aphid. You’re not eating me. Vs. Chun Li and Sonson: Spring flowers might keep your spirits up, but I'm not sure they match your strength. Vs. Sakura: I like your name. It fits your current progression. Vs. Ryu, Akuma, Batsu, Ken, Nero, Captain Commando, Utsuho, Firebrand and Mokou: Hey, no fire moves here! You're gonna burn all the flowers I grew! Jeez! Vs. Amaterasu: Amazing! Flowers bloom with every step you take! You wouldn't happen to have an owner by any chance, would you? Vs. Megaman, Zero, Bass, Roll, Jin, Spencer, Tron and Nitori: Wow. Machines are less polluting than I thought they would be. Vs. Gun users: Hey, put those away! Even the smoke from the guns could be bad for my flowers' intake! Vs. Hayato and Felicia: I think some flowers might bring a little color to your orphanage. Vs. Guile: If you're a family man, try giving your wife and daughter some flowers every once in a while. They could use all the attention they could get. Vs. Morrigan: Do any flowers bloom in Makai? Vs. Demitri, Remilia and Flandre: Sorry. I'm not in the mood to have my blood sucked out. Vs. Asura and Phoenix Wright: Bring your daughter over some time. I could use someone to talk about flowers with. Vs. Meiling, Sakuya and Patchouli: Would you like some flowers to plant in your mansion's garden? Your master might appreciate it. Vs. Hiryu: You used the environment well. Even I couldn't tell where you were hiding. Vs. M. Bison, Wesker, Seiga and Juri: I don't expect a fiend like you to understand the importance of nature's environment. Vs. Dr. Wily: It will be a cold day in hell before those mechanical monstrosities will replace the beauty of nature. Vs. Cammy: You can enjoy the flowers if you'd like. Vs. Yuugi: You...crushed...my...flowers...DIE! Vs. Tessa: Feel free too look. Just don't pick my flowers out. Vs. Satori: You know what I'm thinking right now? Get the hell out of my flower bed. Vs. Medicine: Gelsemium elegans. That is the plant with the deadliest poison. That thing might be able to kill you, even. Vs. Anakaris: Poor thing. Deprived of so much life, unlike my flowers. Vs. Amingo: Remind me never to grow cacti in my garden. Vs. Nue: I'm in no mood for your games. Vs. Kogasa: I don't take surprises very well. Now take responsibility for the parasol you destroyed. Vs. Hina: You can tell that my flowers are very blessed. Vs. Masamune: You sure as hell ain’t conquering my land. Vs. Kasen: You better hope your dragon doesn’t burn all my flowers. Vs. Dan: All your prancing and taunting just smashed my flowers. Now stay planted in that rock and think about your life. Vs. Seija: My flowers need humans to appreciate them. Vs. Murasa: There’s no flowers for ocean dwellers. Vs. Nick: Keep your grease off of my flowers. Ending (Yuuka is seen relaxing in the Garden of the Sun.) Yuuka: Ah, nothing like watching the flowers after a good battle…… (She is watching them with Amigo.) Yuuka: Wouldn’t you agree, Amigo? Amigo: Oi oi. (Of Course.) Category:Touhou vs. Capcom Category:Female Characters Category:Characters